The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a vein treatment and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to intravascular devices for treating veins and a method of using such devices.
Sclerotherapy, along with surgery, radiofrequency and laser ablation, are procedures used to treat blood vessels or blood vessel malformations (vascular malformations) and also those of the lymphatic system. In Sclerotherapy, a sclerosing solution is injected into the vessels, causes the target blood vessel to immediately shrink, and then dissolve over a period of weeks as the body naturally absorbs the treated vein. It is used for children and young adults with vascular or lymphatic malformations.
During the last years, some vessel blocking devices and methods have been developed, inter alia, to support the sclerotherapy. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,411 filed on Oct. 19, 1995 describes a medical article for implantation into the vascular system of a patient comprises a self expanding body shaped substantially into the form of a body of revolution, at least part of the surface of which is defined by wire members forming cells of a generally polygonal shape. The body of revolution has a diameter increasing continuously in an axial direction of the body from one end forming an apex towards the opposite end forming a base (S). The article may comprise two bodies of revolution joined at their apices. The article may be used, in particular as an intravenous filter for the capture of thrombi or in combination with an elastic blood impermeable membrane flexibly linked to the apex of the body of revolution as an occlusion device for closing a vessel lumen or defects such as ASD or PDA in vascular walls.
Another example is provided in International Patent Application No. WO 20061017470 describes a device and method for treating bodily diseases and/or conditions, for example, varicose veins, tumors and aneurisms including for example insertion of a blocking device toward a target destination using a catheter and delivery of sclerosing or other agents to the vessel while maintaining minimal, for example zero pressure in the treatment area. The blocking device may prevent treatment materials, embolisms, debris and the like, from entering the upstream section of vessel. The blocking device may include, for example, a cap or other concave shape and may be expandable or extendible towards the vessel walls.